Your Old Fashion
by miniminidiot
Summary: Its BTS! KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / Super short drabble / Jungkook merindukan Taehyungnya yang manis. Dalam setelan pakaian apapun. Termasuk kaos polos yang sengaja digunting oleh si Manis Kim Taehyung. /
**Your Old Fashion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr. /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan napas pendeknya mengalun mengisi ruang kosong di sekeliling. Tatapan mata tegas yang terpancar dari kedua netranya tak lepas dari layar _smartphone_ yang berada dalam pelukan jemarinya.

Jungkook, menatap lamat foto kekasihnya yang baru saja diupload oleh si lelaki manis Kim Taehyung. Di foto itu Taehyung terlihat tampan - dan Jungkook benci mengakui itu-. Taehyungnya manis. Selesai perkara.

Jungkook merindukan Taehyung yang dulu. Taehyungnya yang manis dengan pakaian apapun. Termasuk baju kaos polos compang campingnya. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa tampak sangat menarik dan manis dalam pakaian seperti gembel, itu hanya Taehyung orangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang."

Taehyung menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang tengah dibacanya. Matanya menemukan Jungkook, lelaki tampan itu baru saja menutup pintu kamar di balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa, kookie?"

" _Hm._ Tidak, aku hanya rindu." Jungkook mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang yang Taehyung tempati kemudian mengurung si lelaki manis di dalam dekapannya. Menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya di sepanjang pipi tirus berlapis kulit cokelat Taehyung.

" _Ish_! Kookie kenapa, _sih_?" Taehyung mendengus, namun sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak suka."

" _Hm?_ Tidak suka apa?" Taehyung menoleh, ekor matanya melirik Jungkook yang masih terpejam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Aku seperti kehilangan kekasih manisku." Keluhnya terdengar tulus. Jungkook benar-benar merindukan kekasih manisnya.

Sementara Taehyung memerah, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja panas. Tidak biasanya Jungkook yang iseng, ribut, kurang ajar, mesum, dan uring-uringan jadi seperti ini. Kalaupun iya, Taehyung pasti akan berakhir ditindas juga karena Jungkook hanya mengerjainya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Taehyung berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan beralih duduk dipangkuannya.

" _Selca_ -mu, sayang. Wajah mu ini seharusnya manis, tapi setelan pakaianmu mengurangi kadarnya." Ucapnya lembut, Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku rindu melihatmu dengan pakaian sobek seperti dulu."

" _Eoh_?" Taehyung mendelik tajam. "Kau suka kalau aku terlihat seperti gembel begitu?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Tentu. Aku suka Kim Taehyung si gembel manis." Memajukan wajah dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasa yang sama?" Bibir tipis Taehyung menekuk. "Kau juga, akhir-akhir ini jadi semakin besar saja."

" _Hm_? Besar?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. Menyeringai. "Apanya yang besar sayang?"

"Badanmu, mesum! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam." Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Jungkook. Si tampan yang menerima perlakuan 'sayang' itu hanya tertawa keras. Kembali memagut bibit tipis Taehyung. Memerangkap otot kenyal merah muda itu diantara giginya dan menggigitnya gemas.

Taehyung melenguh samar. Tersenyum kecil lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir kekasih tampannya.

"Walaupun penampilanmu berubah, setidaknya rasa manis bibirmu tidak berkurang, sayang." Jungkook mengecup singkat pipi Taehyung usai ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ayo keluar. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau memakai baju compang camping lucumu itu." Kata Jungkook yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan kau juga mengganti bajumu dengan kaos polos warna warni dan celana pendek. _Deal_?" Taehyung mengerling manis pada Jungkook.

"Siapa takut." Tantang Jungkook dan mulai melepaskan kain yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

Oke, mari kita biarkan mereka berganti pakaian. Sekian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy_ malam minggu/? ma beloved KookV fellas ~ XD ㈏6

I really miss gembel Taehyung T_T hik #ditaboktaetae

Sekarang dia mah udh gaya aktor, ngga kayak dulu lagi ;_; #gegulingan

Untuk Married? What?! Dan Fragile Sight minggu besok yaa :'D

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sdh menyukai dan menunggu ff ku, i love yaa, so much ;_; #flyingkissandhug


End file.
